ONE-SHOTS
by NerdyNation
Summary: I hope you enjoy R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my re-write of before** ENJOY!

Conan was running. .. He was being chased. .. By them.

He bobbed and weaved through the sea of legs. He turned the corner and SHE was there 'that traitor' he thought. Conan ducked into a crowded store 'they won't try anything in a crowded area' suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder " you're not going anywhere kudo shinichi." A voice said. 'Crap they found me! 'Conan mentally screamed the shrunken detective struggled free and ran his pursuers on his tail. "You can't run forever Kudo" a gruff voice behind him said Conan ran off into the streets then turned down an alleyway only to find a dead end. "Finally caught you" SHE said. 'Oh no I'm dead no no no no no no no'" Kudo Shinichi did you think you could hide for long"

Ra-Ran I'm sorry please please please PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! The teen-turned-kid begged. "Fine but you're not off the hook" Ran warned as she walked away. Wait for Me! Ran-neechan" shinichi whined. "The great detective of the east, heisei Holmes, sailor of the police force BEGGING for his' neechan' to slow down" Kogoro teased. " I'm three feet tall I can't go that fast" Conan complained.


	2. New Story Preveiw

"Conan-kun time to go" Ran called. Ran Conan and the detective boys (including Habaria) were about to go camping for the weekend. "Coming Ran-neechan" Conan yelled back he was making sure he had everything. You would think he'd be prepared as many times as they went camping. "Yeah Conan hurry up we want to get there before dark!" Genta shouted. Finally Conan was packed and ready to go he came running down the stairs, and to the rental car Kogoro got for them to use. "Why do I have to drive these brats to the woods again" Kogoro complained "First they aren't brats and second Dr. Agasa is at a science convention and couldn't take them plus I wanted to go with too" Ran answered. While they argued over all kinds of random topics the children were in the back seat singing "Secret of my heart","Try again"," Step by Step" and various other songs. "Try again Try again Try again Always" Ayumi sang

"Try again Try again Try again" Mitsuhiko

"_Aru ga mama ni Speak Out_" the group sang together. 'When will the torture I can't take any more songs ' Conan thought "Kudo-kun be careful I heard there are lots of wolf attacks I the area we headed" Habaria whispered " Oi are you me worried about me" Conan asked teasingly " no id just rather not lose my personal lab rat that's all." She whispered back her lips forming a smug smirk across her face.

**_3 HOURS LATER..._**

**" **Okay so do you guys have any particular jobs you normally do" Ran asked " Yeah the boys set up the tents and go get fire wood while me,Ai-chan, and cook dinner" Ayumi explained. "Okay since I'm here ill help cook with you girls and otou-san will take the boys in the woods right." Ran questioned (read as said). Genta and Mitsuhiko started arguing over who was sleeping in what tent until Conan told them that if they didn't start helping they wouldn't have a tent to argue over. Kogoro was sitting on a fallen log drinking beers and listening to horse races until Ran came over** and scolded him for not helping with the tents. "** I get it ill helpthem get the fire wood sheesh" Kogoro complained "** I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO BROKE MY TENT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST!? YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! I DON'T LETS JUST GO GET THE WOOD!**" Conan screamed at the two boys sharing scared looks and nodding vigorously. The four walked towards the woods "Wait" Haibara spoke up "If you aren't back before dark i'm going to murder and hide your bodies so well Edogawa-kun wont find . Exploring." she warned. "Yeah no exploring now lets go while its still light" Genta said walking into the forest the others following.

* * *

" You know it's all you fault the tent ripped" Genta said.

" No it's your fault for suggesting that contest" Mitsuhiko retorted.

" well its your fault for accepting it" Genta argued. And this is how its been since they enter the forest and an already fuming and red faced Conan ends the are argument by shouting "SHUT UP** BOTH OF** **YOU** JUST** SHUT UP **ITS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS YOU " pointing at Genta " FOR COMING UP WITH THE STUPID IDEA AND YOU" pointing at Mitsuhiko " FOR SAYING **YES! **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THE STUPID TENT OR I **PERSONALLY **CAN AND **WILL **MURDER YOU BOTH **GOT IT?!**" all the while Kogoro was wondering where this sudden out burst came from am why the other boys looked terrified " Y-Y-Yes sir" the boys stuttered in unison. Conan took a long,deep breath " Okay you two go that way" pointing east " Oji-san and I will go west. I'll tell you via badge when it time to head back to camp" Conan explained.

_**RAN'S P.O.V.**_

"Eto Ai-chan did you mean it when you said you'd kill them if they came back late" I asked Haibara as we were chopping carrots" No not really but im not sure about Edogawa-kun he looked pretty mad when they left" Haibara joked " Yeah Conan-kun looked ready to murder them both of them. But Conan-kun wouldn't do anything like that right?" I pried " I don't know but I do know that he could and is smart enough to get away with it" Haibara jested "From all the cases he's seen he knows what the killer did wrong,is smart enough to correct them as well and as children are automatically taken off the suspect list" I mused aloud "True but I highly doubt anything or anyone can drive him to killing _mostly_ anyone his sense of justice and morals are to high to allow him to" Haibara reasoned. _'__**Wait she said**__**'mostly' does that mean he would if he hated the person enough... No like she said his morals are to high'**_I thought."Its getting dark they should be heading back by the time dinners ready" I speculated.

**_WHERE GENTA AND MITSUHIKO_**

" Oi Genta-kun Haibara-San said no exploring plus it's getting dark and Conan might call soon and we don't know these woods there have also been wolf attacks here we could get lost and eaten by wolves!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed "Calm down what are the chances of us running into a wolf" Genta said "I'd say pretty good turn around" Mitsuhiko told him with a horrified look on his face. There he was face to face with the biggest wolf he had seen.

**_A/N: This is an idea I have and I'm making this a story also there is a new poll_**


	3. Detective Dakota update

_So i was just reading over this (yes i read my own stories and looking back this isnt the best in the world. So I now feel the need to scrap almost everything and start over. Sorry but Im taking Detective Dakota and replacing it with something I hope is better. Also school has started back again so for the next couple weeks I probably won't be updating anything other than this. But just so you know i haven't dropped off the face of the earth I thought making an ask blog for myself would be a cool idea. You can ask as many questions as you'd like you can even request one shots or story ideas. So that should be open soon...and that's literally all i have right now._

_~Nerdy_


End file.
